The Unknown Daughter of the Captain
by Rebel4Life0308
Summary: This is set after The Winter Solider. We all know that Nick Fury knows how to keep a secret. Well what happens when a secret doesn't want to be kept. Please be nice, this is my first entry.
1. Chapter 1

As he walked through the destroyed house, he carefully avoided broken glass. I guess she wasn't safe here either. He thought looking at the mess throughout the house.

"Addy, come out it's me."

A young girl timidly comes out of the closet. "It happened again.''

"I noticed, did any else survive the attack."

She sighed," Not that I saw. Where are you going to send me now?"

"I don't know, girl."

"We could tell him.'

"Well….."

"Please, sir." She looked at him ,her big brown eyes on the verge of tears, " Please I just want met him once before they send me to training and I lose myself."

"Fine," he reached for his phone, dialed a number, put it to his ear," Steve, its Fury, we need to talk."

Addison Rogers couldn't help but get exited at the very idea of meeting her father.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, what?" said Steve

"I was under strict orders not to tell you about her." said Nick, he understood the Captain feelings, "but after what happened I know why."

"Well, why are telling me now?"

"She is in extreme danger, Steve, she is only 14 but she has your DNA. If someone gets her…."

"I understand, what do you want me to do." He really didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence.

"She was supposed be safe here where I had her hidden, but they found her. The Secretary of Defense wants her trained and battle ready by the time she is 18. He wants to send her to training in six months, so I have to find someone to protect her until then."

"Fury, I don't understand what you want me to do?"

"Cap, she said she just want to meet you before she gets taken away and is never really herself anymore. This young girl has no one, but you. She is all alone."

If there is anything that Steve Rogers truly understood, it is what being all alone in this world felt like." Ok," he said hesitantly," I'll meet her."

Fury just said," I knew you would."


	3. Chapter 3

Addison Rogers, watched the ocean go by through the window as the car drove down the highway. Watching the waves roll down the beach, usually helped calm her nerves, but today it just riled her up even more. She had always dreamed of meeting her father, but never thought it would actually happen.

"Don't get your hopes up, Addison," Fury said from the drivers sit, "he might not be what you expect."

"Nick, he is Captain America. People have always looked up to him. He can't be too bad."

"Right." He mumbled.

They pulled up to a small ocean side cafe. Outside was a tall man, with blonde hair, staring idly in the distance. When they parked, Nick walked up the man and then signaled Addy to get out of the car. The brown haired girl got out of the car.

"Hi." She whispered.

He awkwardly extends his hand. "Hello, Addison." He said while blushing.

The pair shook hands." Thanks for meeting me." She said.

"No worries, hey," he spotted a deep red cut on her arm, "what happened?"

"Nothing, just a defensive wound."

"A girl your age shouldn't have cuts like that."

"I'll have more than just that, when either those people catch me or I go through "training".

He looked at this girl, a girl that had gone through so much. "What happened to your mother?" Fury looked at him, signaling for him to drop this topic.

"The reason that I am the only one, is that the people who made me looked real hard to find a woman who would carry a baby and then leave, with her money, no questions asked."

Steve looked at her dumbstruck." Why would they do something like that?"

"They wanted a line a super soldiers. They thought, heck he was a success and we have his sperm, let's make his son. But all they got was me, a girl and failure. "

Steve was taken aback. " A failure?"

"Yep, you can't send girl into dangerous and life-threatening mission without people turning their heads, wondering what you were thinking sending a pretty, helpless, little girl to her death."

"But they are?"

"It's okay if no one knows." She smiled but Steve could tell it was all an act.

He wanted to tell her everything would be ok, that it would all work out. But just as he started to talk 3 men walked out of the cafe. They were holding guns.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve protectively, stood in front of his daughter. He whispered to her, "I'll distract them, get out of here."

"No, I am tired running from them. This is my fight, too. I will not leave you here."

A rush of pride ran over him, this girl was definitely his. "Ok, just what do you propose?"

"I'll do the distracting and you take them out. There isn't that many of them."

"Ok, just be careful." He said looking down on his daughter's deep brown eyes. He just found her and didn't want to lose her.

"Hey, I'll be fine." She reached out and gave him a hug."I have always wanted to that." With that she ran off toward the bushes, leaving him in a state of shock. He wasn't going to let that girl down.

"Fury, are you ready?"said Steve

"What kind of question is that? Let's take those bastards down."

As if on cue, a flock of pigeons flew over head, the gun wielding men were momentarily distracted. The captain took all of them down.

"Who do you work for?" he asked demandingly.

The men just sat there, tied up, looking at them silently.

"You went after her, so you brought me into this."

Addy spoke up," Dad it's ok, just let the law give them what they deserve."

Steve looked at this girl. A girl that has been through so much, but still holds on to the goodness in the world. All he could do is smile." Ok."

The officers arrived and took the men away. Steve turn around to see Addison crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying!"

"Darling, you can't lie to me."

"I am just so happy."

He looked at the floor, thinking to himself." Addy, do you want to come live with me?"

Addison looked shocked for a moment, "Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"Ok."

They both looked nervous and happy.

Fury laughs, "You two are very much alike"

At that moment, everything looked almost perfect. Little did they all know. is that trouble is just around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two weeks later, Steve had finally gotten used to the fact that the beautiful girl in the next room was his daughter. He still didn't know how to break it to the rest of the team, but he figured he didn't have much of a choice. Stark invited him along with the rest of the team, to unveiling of the new and improved Stark Tower, maybe that would be as good a time as any.

In the next room, he heard Addison playing with the Labrador that she had made him get her. She had named him Winchester. It was a very fitting name for the 2 year old dog and she really loved him and if she happy, he was happy.

He really didn't want to break up the duo, but they had to leave." Addy, let's go"

"Dad, can we take him with us, please." She made a face he really couldn't say no to.

"Fine as long as you promise he will be on his best behavior."

"He will, right boy." Winchester barked in response.

Steve laughed, this girl is very talented, he thought. "Ok, let's go."

It wasn't a very long drive, but the girl and the dog fell asleep. When they got there, he couldn't bring himself to wake her up. So Steve carried her in on his back.

"Hey, Capiscle," said the billionaire," who's the girl?"

"Where can I put her down?"

Tony gestured to a couch," Now tell me who she is?"

The Captain whistled and Winchester ran in and laid down next her. By now the rest of the team had gathered in the room with the sleeping girl.

"Shush, don't wake her up." Said the Captain

"Who is she?" they all asked .

" She's mine." He mumbled

"What?"

"She's my daughter."

Nothing really shocked the Avengers, but this shocked them.

"How?" asked Natasha.

Steve told them the whole story.

"Wow." Was all anyone could say.

"She is beautiful." Said Tony

"Yea," said Steve dreamily" can we go before she wakes up?"

The group of heroes left the sleeping teenager and went into another room.

The group was shocked and speechless, which was a nice change, he thought.

"Why is she with you?" asked Clint.

''Yea, I am sure Fury could find someone to take care of her?" said Natasha

"I didn't want someone else "taking care" of her", he snapped.

Addison walked out of the room where she slept, "Sorry, for falling asleep ." she said with the outmost respect. Natasha and the others really saw her for the first time, they all thought this definitely Captain America's daughter.

Steve cleared his throat ," Everyone this is Addison."

She stared at all her heroes and then looked at her father. She couldn't help but think she was the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
